


Phantom Thief Chat Noir

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste always had a knack for getting into trouble and destroying locks. Now he's an untouchable rascal that can't be caught. There's not a place he can't break into or situation he can't work is way out of! He is the one and only Phantom Thief! But even with his nine lives, can he survive what's coming? </p><p>A Thief/Detective au inspired by the work Detective Conan + Magic Kaitou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Thief Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olive_the_Olive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/gifts).



"--as once again the infamous Chat Noir evaded arrest. Just where will he strike--"

The was an audible click from the television as the reporter was cut off. Adrien had heard enough about this so called untouchable thief for the evening. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box precious gem. He held it up against the light and it shown beautifully, glimmering in the first embers of the day's sun. It was gorgeous yes, but not what he had been looking for. With a sigh he pocketed the piece back whence it came, already planning on which drop spot he should leave it this time.

The hairs on his neck rose as he suddenly sensed something coming towards him. Adrien spun and raised his hand up to his face to catch a playing card between his fingers. He lowered his hand and flipped the card over. An ace card with the face of a black cat on it. Adrien rolled his forest green eyes.

"You're going to have to--ugh!"

A second card immediately came at him striking him dead in the nose. He squatted down, hands going to face and cupping it. A chuckle met his ears as he glared at the sound. Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a Cheshire grin was a tall, slinky man with rich, oak skin. His jade eyes glittered with mischief.

"I told you, kitten, never let you guard down not for a moment." The man's voice was smooth as his steps---it was like he hadn't taken any--as he appeared besides Adrien, "What's got you distracted?"

Adrien stood up, taking his hands away from his face, glare still activated at his bodyguard and butler.

"It was just thinking of where to drop yesterday's haul so that way we can send it back the museum. It's not what I thought it was." He put his hand in his pocket to pull out the box only to realize that it had vanished. "Plagg!"

Plagg was holding the box in his hand, having nicked it from him, inspecting it's content. "I mean we could still sell it. It costs a fortune."

Adrien snorted, as is father wasn't paying him handsomely to watch over Adrien. Plagg Burburinta had been his guardian and caretaker for as long as he could remember. Still, he guessed some old habits really did die hard.

"No, we give it back. It's all apart of the show." He watched as Plagg's eyes lingered on the gem for a moment more before sighing. Plagg clapped his hands together, box still in one of them, and then the jewel was gone. Adrien's eyes still weren't trained enough to catch how he things like that, even after all these years. Though silent about it now, Adrien was always amazed whenever Plagg did his tricks.

"Fine. But at least let me return it while good ol' Gorilla takes you to school."

Adrien started packing his bag for classes today before slinging it over his shoulder.

"You're going to give it back to _her_ again?" He asked, already knowing the answer, "Didn't you say that it was risky to keep sending her the snags from jobs?"

"Yes but I also said it'll piss her off." Plagg said with a mad cackle before slinking off.

As Adrien rode in the car some two hours later, his phone buzzed. A message from Plagg saying the drop off had gone without a hitch and that he was returning home. He pushed the device backed into his pocket just as they came to a stop. He thanked his driver before he climbed out, only to be met by a blur of yellow.

"Oh Adrikins, it's awful! Simply dreadful!" cried a blonde girl with piercing blue eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Adrien laughed at her dramatics even this early in the morning. Chloé Bourgeois hadn't changed since the day they had met.

"Oh? What is it this time?" He played along and untangled herself from the hug with sparkling eyes.

"My father is concerned Chat Noir might attempt to steal the crown jewel of Paris: my heart! He said he's stop at nothing to catch this thief, all too protect me." Chloé pressed the back of her hand in a fainting fashion as they headed towards the school building

"And did you tell him why exactly that was impossible?" Well not everything had stayed the same. Chloé's eyes flickered away as a true frown found it's way onto her face.

"I didn't deem it necessary, no. He's just so keen on playing the role of a heroic mayor who catches the scoundrel."

Before Adrien could reply, a brown arm came worked it's way over his neck and a hand resting on his shoulder. Looking to his left he found the familiar face of his other best friend, Nino Lahiffe.

"Adrien, my main bro!" He greeted, falling into step with them. Nino gave a nod to Chloé who returned the gesture, "You look tired, dude, another all night shoot with your dad?"

Adrien shook his head. While his father did employ him to model for Agreste, it was far less frequent now that he was at school. He was certain he had Plagg to thank for some of the slack on his father's grip.

"Plagg wanted to do some late night sparring and, well, it had been a while since we'd done that."

Nino slipped off of him, his hands finding his pockets, his eyes glazing over at trying to imagine Adrien fight Plagg. He seen before what Plagg could do once when he and Adrien had made a wrong turn while exploring Paris. As quick as a shadow and as strong as a panther, Plagg had taken down no less than six guys in the blink of an eye. No wonder Adrien was tired.

Nino was still in his stupor as they entered the school, when another voice caught Adrien's attention.

"He did again, girl! Slipped in and out like it was a stroll through a museum--"

"Okay but Alya it was a museum---"

"That's not the point and you know it Marinette!" The fire red hair of one Alya Césaire flared not to far off from them. She had been the first to catch a glimpse of Chat in the act. "Besides that's not the important thing. I've looked into him and MO is totally different then 20 years ago! He keeps returning the stolen items instead of profiting off of them! Why come back now only to change the operation it doesn't make sense?"

"You still trying to make sense of Chat Noir, Césaire?" Nino teased as they ended up orbiting towards the duo.

Upon contact, Chloé glared at the girl who she considered her rival. Adrien could see why she viewed Marinette as such: the girl was kind and approachable, always putting her best foot forward despite her clumsiness, and was unknowingly the most popular girl in school. Chloé, like him, had been raised in a certain condition that didn't make it easy to connect with other people. Where he was more silent and observation, Chloé was brash and rude. Upon joining her in public school, he realized early on that attitude hadn't made her many friends.

"Hey, Marinette!" He greeted her with his friendliest grin. The girl, usually excitable and bright, shrunk away at the sound of his voice. This was the thing Adrien didn't understand about her. She could interact with just about anyone except him. He could tell she was nervous when it came to him but he had thought he'd gotten rid of any sense of ill intent after the Gum Incident.

"A-adrien! Morning good! I mean good morning!"

Still it wasn't as bad as it used to be. At least now she could get a whole sentence out without running away. He couldn't help but beam at this fact. Maybe she was finally warming up to him.

As the five of them walked to their class, Adrien's ringtone for Plagg--an orchestral version of Everybody Wants To Be A Cat--went off. A text message with an article about a new exhibit coming to museum in two weeks. It was a focused on ancient jewelry from all around the world. Exactly what the type of thing he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time On Phantom Thief Chat Noir: 
> 
> The Fourth Job! Could it be that this what he's looking for? The heist that could mean everything, all the stakes are here! Also enter: the creativity detective! And a worth rival?


End file.
